Но обещаниям верна душа
by petergirl10
Summary: Русский перевод "And I Have Promises to Keep" за авторством bohowriter (/u/905291/bohowriter) Пропущенная сцена из "Его последнего обета". После разоблачения Мэри на Лейнистер-гарденс и последующего нелегкого разговора на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок вновь оказывается в больнице. Придя в себя, он обнаруживает рядом с собой Джона и понимает, что с ним не все хорошо.


Все права на персонажей принадлежат BBC, м-ру Моффату, м-ру Гэттису и А.Конан-Дойлу. Автор пишет - а переводчик переводит - ради собственного удовольствия и не извлекает никакой прибыли.

* * *

Вернувшись в сознание, Шерлок сразу осознал три вещи. Первое: он спит на спине, что случалось с ним крайне редко. Второе: он чувствует большую расслабленность, но она, похоже, маскирует боль. И третье: кто-то держит его за руку.

С некоторых пор — спасибо времени, которое он провел заграницей, а особенно в Сербии — он потерял доверие к своему окружению, если просыпался в неизвестном месте, не помня, как он туда попал. Бейкер-стрит он узнавал мгновенно — по звукам и запахам, и где бы ни просыпался: в своей кровати, на диване и даже в своем кресле. Раз или два он проводил ночь у Мэри и Джона, так что знал и нюансы их гостевой кровати, и под каким углом свет по утрам забирается в его комнату. Кроме того, он узнавал и мог конкретизировать такие места, как наркопритон, где он ночевал в последнее время (хотя, разумеется, последний был куда менее комфортабельным и безопасным местом, чем два предыдущих).

Но где бы он сейчас ни находился, это было не одно из трех перечисленных мест. Под странным ощущением расслабленности поползла паника.

"Не открывай глаза, — сказал себе Шерлок. — Примени дедукцию, используя другие органы чувств".

Он слышал тихий шум каких-то аппаратов и периодическое попискивание. Нос улавливал слабый запах антисептика. Кровать проигрывала по сравнению с его собственной или даже с диваном, но все же была довольно приемлема. И еще ему было тепло, но не жарко. Кто-то явно о нем заботился.

Все это плюс "лежание на спине" могло означать только одно — он снова в больнице. Кроме того, это объясняло и маскирующее-боль-расслабление: его снова подключили к капельнице с морфием.

И тогда он вспомнил: в него стреляли, он был в больнице, потом тайком сбежал в свое убежище на Лейнистер-гарденс и затем снова вернулся на Бейкер-стрит... а дальше был сплошной туман. Морфий мешал вспоминать и не давал прояснить голову. _Как только подвернется возможность, надо будет уменьшить дозу_.

И теперь последний фактор: с ним кто-то был. Но сейчас уже зная о своем местопребывании, Шерлок мог сделать вывод — этот человек ему не угроза.

Итак. Рука взрослая, скорее всего, мужская, судя по размеру. Не Майкрофт, по очевидным причинам. И не отец, поскольку, во-первых, мистер Холмс никогда не страдал приступами нежностей — а особенно сейчас, когда его младший сын снова куда-то вляпался так, что едва не убился, а во-вторых, его рука была заметно больше руки самого Шерлока. Рука же, сейчас обхватывавшая его пальцы, была меньше его руки. И если это не его ближайшие родственники, то это мог быть только один человек.

Джон.

О, и да. Несмотря на всю свою склонность к сентиментальным всплескам, Джон ни за что бы не стал держать Шерлока за руку — успокаивая этим больше себя, чем Шерлока — если бы рядом находился еще хоть кто-то. Значит, никаких тюремщиков, террористов, полиции — и даже никакого Майкрофта. Он в безопасности. Они с Джоном оба в безопасности. Значит, все будет хорошо.

Шерлок уже собирался открыть глаза и сказать, что все будет прекрасно, как внезапно за тихим пиканьем и "белым шумом" уловил еще кое-что. Рваное дыхание. Изредка судорожное сглатывание и втягивание в себя воздуха. Явная заложенность носовых пазух и как результат — еле заметное шмыганье.

Джон плакал. Очень-очень тихо, почти беззвучно, но он находился в такой близости, что легко было заметить "говорящие" признаки.

Шерлок предполагал, что он пробыл без сознания не очень долго. Скорее всего, это еще тот же день, хотя уже близко к ночи, и время посещений давно закончилось. И его состояние явно вполне стабильно, иначе персонал заходил бы намного чаще. Сейчас они с Джоном были только вдвоем — Шерлок, как предполагалось, спал, и Джон на минутку позволил себе отдаться стрессу и горю.

И тут воспоминания вернулись полностью. Мэри стреляла в него, он чуть не умер и потом сбежал из больницы, чтобы встретиться с ней лицом к лицу. И Джон был с ним. Потом они вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, и Джон был в таком гневе, какого Шерлок никогда не видел — даже хуже, чем когда он сам вернулся из мертвых. Это говорило о многом. Джон мог ожидать подобного обмана от Шерлока. Но не от Мэри. Именно это он тогда сказал. "В ней не было ничего такого!"

Да, это было потрясение всех основ.

А потом у Шерлока произошла остановка сердца, и он снова едва не умер. И, если помнится правильно, это произошло как раз перед тем, как Джон не смог узреть логики в том, чтобы поблагодарить Мэри за то, что она спасла Шерлоку жизнь, поскольку именно она в него и стреляла. "Мы друг друга не поняли", — признал тогда Шерлок.

Сантименты или нет, но неудивительно, что Джон отреагировал вот таким образом.

Несмотря на очевидное горе друга, Шерлок решил, что не будет открывать глаза. Он знал, что случится, если он сейчас прервет этот нервный срыв: Джон тут же прекратит слезы, закупорит в себе остатки стресса и будет ужасно смущен, что его застали в такой момент слабости. А Шерлок плохо умел справляться с подобными ситуациями. Он испытывал эмоции, но не разбирался в них и знал, что не умеет эффективно утешать. Логика в таких ситуациях не работала. Так что он решил, что лучше просто дать Джону то, в чем он сейчас нуждался, а именно: время на изгнание мучительных чувств вкупе с уединением и комфортным осознанием, что его друг — жив.

Лежа с закрытыми глазами, Шерлок дышал глубоко и ровно, как будто спал. Потом он тихо вздохнул и отвернул голову от Джона, чтобы дать другу пространство (и меньше напоминать с виду бездыханный труп).

Он чуть было не заснул к тому времени, когда Джон наконец сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, возвращая себе самообладание. Через пару минут, когда тот, на слух, уже практически пришел в себя, Шерлок слегка сжал руку Джона, повернул к нему голову и только после этого медленно раскрыл глаза.

Поставленное вдоль кровати, кресло было придвинуто вплотную, но друг сумел как-то извернуться и сидел лицом к Шерлоку. Глаза Джона покраснели от лопнувших сосудов, но он с облегчением искренне улыбнулся Шерлоку.

— Наконец пришел в себя, да? — тихо спросил он.

— Только что, — ответил Шерлок и поднял брови. — Ну... в общем, если изложить вкратце... то я жив... еще раз.

Джон опустил голову и издал нечто среднее между смешком и всхлипом.

— Да, — судорожно выдохнул он, потом легонько похлопал Шерлока по руке и убрал ладонь. — Я знаю, нам стоит почаще видеться, но... может, пореже при таких обстоятельствах?

Шерлок хихикнул и уставился в потолок.

— Который час?

Джон посмотрел на стенные часы.

— Около четырех ночи. Ты некоторое время был в отключке.

— Да, кстати об этом, — Шерлок потянулся и уменьшил себе дозу морфия.

— Ты об этом еще пожалеешь, — предупредил Джон.

— Терпел и хуже. Мне нужна ясная голова. Я хочу подумать.

Несколько минут они сидели молча.

— Прости за все это, — наконец произнес Шерлок. — Наверное, я мог подождать, но...

— Нет, — напряженно прервал его Джон. — Не извиняйся. _Не ты_ должен просить за это прощение. Это _ее_ вина, не твоя. Это ее... — у Джона сорвался голос, и он отвел взгляд, мрачно уставившись в стену.

Шерлок пристально окинул его взглядом, прикидывая, как лучше ответить. Кажется, самое оптимальное сейчас — отпустить солдата с его поста.

— Джон. Я очень ценю, что ты провел здесь всю ночь. Но сейчас со мной все хорошо, а тебе нужен отдых. Иди домой.

Джон оглянулся на Шерлока, его лицо отразило нечто между отчаянием и весельем.

— "Домой'? — переспросил он с мрачным смешком. — И куда же это конкретно? К моей жене, которая, как оказалось, для меня фактически чужой человек? К убийце, которая едва не убила моего лучшего друга? В этот самый "дом'?

"Но у нее была причина, Джон. Я знаю, что была. Мэри — не та, кем ты ее считал, но это не делает ее злом". Действие морфия странным образом удержало Шерлока от спора, и он не стал возражать.

— Если не туда, то на Бейкер-стрит. — Пауза. — Ты же знаешь: там всегда будет для тебя дом.

Джон покачал головой.

— Я... не могу, Шерлок. Не сегодня. — Он откинулся на спинку, явным образом демонстрируя свои намерения.

— Кресло неудобное, — заметил Шерлок.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

— Терпел и хуже, — отзеркалил он слова самого Шерлока. — Хотя, спасибо Майкрофту, оно откидывающееся.

Шерлок хихикнул и снова лег прямо, закрыв глаза. Он не чувствовал усталости, но Джону был необходим отдых, а тот, хоть и будучи доктором, не станет отдыхать, пока не поверит, что Шерлок заснул. Через несколько минут молчания дыхание друга выровнялось, и Шерлок услышал легкое похрапывание — без сомнения, результат еще заложенного после слез носа.

Почувствовав по легкому матрасу какое-то движение, Шерлок повернул голову к его источнику. Джон оставил свою руку — ту самую, которая чуть раньше сжимала руку детектива — на постели, ближе всего к Шерлоку.

Это была левая рука Джона, и она заметно дрожала.

Шерлок совершенно не умел утешать, он знал это. В его защиту, Джон точно так же не умел принимать утешение. Но сейчас друг спал, так что даже, если он ошибется... Шерлок протянул руку и положил ее поверх руки Джона. Та мгновенно застыла, перестав дрожать.

— Все будет хорошо, — тихо произнес Шерлок. — Я клянусь. Все будет хорошо.

Эти слова, сорвавшиеся с других губ и услышанные другими ушами, могли бы прозвучать простой банальностью без особого смысла. Но не те, что были обращены Шерлоком к Джону. Эти слова напоминали о клятве, которую он дал троим Ватсонам. Он будет рядом, что бы ни случилось. И с утра первым же делом начнет воплощать свою клятву в жизнь.

А пока он просто закрыл глаза. Возможно, он все-таки устал. Он собирался, перед тем, как заснуть, выпустить руку Джона, но так этого и не сделал. Уплывая в сон, он ощущал под рукой руку лучшего друга, и это вторило его клятве.

"Ты в безопасности. Мы оба в безопасности. Все будет хорошо".


End file.
